Perseus Jackson: Lord of Monsters
by cocofury
Summary: After being banished to Tartarus following his girlfriends death Percy Jackson must join an old foe and become the Lord of Monsters.
1. Percy's Choice

**This is my first fanfiction and I really hope you enjoy it even if it's a little bad.**

Everyone else was cheering with joy except for one man. He stayed silent during the celebrations of victory. This man is Percy Jackson who just led him and his fellow demigods to victory against Gaea and the giants. This victory came at a great cost as his long time girlfriend was killed in the last charge for victory. She was impaled from an arrow shot from a rouge centaur right in front of Percy's eyes. He was still at Camp Half Blood frozen until him and the remaining seven were teleported to Mt. Olympus for their prizes for bravery.

When teleported the demigods all bowed except for Percy who just stood looking straight emotionless as a rock. "Bow to your superiors Jackson", bellowed Zeus. Still Percy stood unfazed by the god. Zeus decided to ignore Percy and move on with the ceremony. As the others stepped forward one at a time for their prize Percy stood by his father's throne in a dazed state. Only snapping out of it when he was poked in the shoulder by his dad.

He proceeded towards the center of the room where he bowed unlike before and awaited his chance to speak. When in place Zeus began speaking, " Perseus we offer to you a great honor that you have already been given before which is immortality. If you choose to except you will not only be a god but to extend the honor you will be the God of Rivers, a domain your father is happily giving away if you choose to take the offer."

"No" is all Percy said as he stared at Zeus. " Why would you refuse such an offer?" the curious Athena questioned. " Because your daughter just died and you aren't even fazed, because none of you care for anything but power, and because I didn't see any of you out there on the battle field except when needed. You couldn't even divert the arrow shot at Annabeth. I am done being the pawn in your endless battle for power. Sometimes I think the Titans would have been better rulers of this land than you, he concluded.

Everybody's mouths were hanging open in confusion even his fellow demigods. " How dare you accuse us of the neglection of our children. I should sent you to Tartarus for going so out of line!", screamed Zeus.

"I would rather go there then be subject to the tyranny that you have started here", countered Percy.

"If that is your wish then so be it, I Zeus King of Gods and God of the Skies banish you Perseus Jackson to the deepest depths of Tartarus for eternity." Zeus then pointed to Percy with his master bolt and without any resistance opened a crack towards hell itself and pushed Percy in.

Line Break

Percy Jackson 2-time hero of Olympus and probably the first person to ever smile whilst falling into the abyss that is Tartarus. He was smiling because his plan had worked. A plan that he had only thought of in a matter of minutes. It did in almost anyway end in death but he could die and be with Annabeth or he could avenge her and end the gods.

He could finally see the open cavern instead of the normal tunnel in which he fell down, it was the same as before but the air was just as bad but at least he wouldn't die from it seeing he had the immortality given to the banished people of Tartarus.

The ground still hurt like hell though. After about 10 minutes of pain Percy managed to stand up and gather his surroundings. He did have Riptide as always and he had a vague game plan.

This game plan starts with locating a certain titan he had faced before. He didn't have to look long as he felt the familiar presence of his former foe. Sadly that meant that the man he hunted could sense him also. Which he quickly found out as he slowed from his brisk pace to a slow, syrupy pace, and of course the fact that from out of nowhere popped an ancient looking man that looked like Kratos from God of War just with a scythe.

"Well guess who decided to show up, I hear you seek my help for something" Kronos stated nonchalantly. Though Percy didn't know how he knew of his plan Percy started to explain "Yes, the gods have turned into a tyranny, and i want to stop it with the help of you, the other titans, and anything else you can muster."

"And why would i help you, you're the reason I'm down here and not enjoying life on Mt. Olympus to begin with?" " Your gain would be the throne i kept you from, all i want is to kill the gods and then you can kill me if you'd like to do so", explained Percy.

"I'll agree but first we must train you so you aren't completely useless in battle."

Line Break (5 years later, 50 in Tartarus time)

After 50 years of endless training with the Lord of Titans who has quite grudge against you is very difficult. He said a sword is a useless weapon so he trained me with a scythe very similar to his. After these rough 50 years of training non-stop while breathing in the acidic air left Percy a muscular, scarred, and a changed man. It also took this long for Kronos to deem Percy ready to take on Olympus.

There was one last gift Kronos was to give Percy before he was to be sent to the world again. This was Kronos' blessing and a brand of power from Tartarus himself. The blessing giving Percy small control over time and the brand giving him a mark that made it possible for Percy to control monsters. All that was left was for Percy to be shot back into America to recruit while the Titans got enough power to get out themselves.

Percy stood and waited before he was surrounded in a gold light then teleported to somewhere. When his eyes finally adjusted he was staring at a face he hadn't seen in years.


	2. Calypso

_ _Percy stood and waited before he was surrounded in a gold light then teleported to somewhere. When his eyes finally adjusted he was staring at a face he hadn't seen in years__

He was looking at Calypso's upside face and on instinct he grabbed her arms and flipped her over him while getting up himself and nearly punching her in face only stopping when he saw who it was.

Calypso (who looked absolutely terrified) managed to say a few words "Percy, you came back...I thought you left me forever."

Percy who was confused as hell let his arms fall to his side and helped Calypso up off the ground bringing her into a tight embrace breaking it to say, "I thought the gods let you off this island long ago" Percy exclaimed with growing anger verses the Gods of Olympus.

"As you can see they did not, nor did Leo tell you he was here while you were in Tartarus", concluded Calypso.

"Speaking of Tartarus, why did you curse Annabeth. She did nothing to you but be my girlfriend", Percy.

Calypso countered trying to change the subject "I was jealous and i wasn't thinking, now lets move to a more important question which is why are you here?" So Percy told her his plan and why he was on her island, he also asked if she would join his cause and she happily agreed. Then she told Percy about how Leo had come to the island and how he vowed to come back for her when he could.

As they were walking off the beach a small figure came barreling down from the sky. If Percy hadn't been mistaken the figure was a giant metal dragon with a small figure on it. Then it dawned on him, Leo fulfilling his promise to Calypso.

The dragon was falling straight toward their place the beach. After quickly running like two track runners him and Calypso watched Leo get closer and closer till he was around 400 ft. away from the ground.

Then Percy decided to try his powers over time and slow Festus and Leo down which worked...slightly. It slowed their decent enough to where Leo wouldn't die and Festus wouldn't be absolutely obliterated. He did try to slow it to a pace where there would be no damage but just slowing it down all most made him black out from exhaustion.

When Leo finally hit the ground he was thrown off of Festus where he hit a rock effectily knocking him out. Percy and Calypso went over to Leo and decided that Percy would stay unknown and he would try to sneak off the island when Leo took Calypso back to the modern world.

Leo POV (still 3rd person)

When Leo finally woke up he thought back to how a ride could go so wrong.

_ _Right as Leo fixed the Archimedes Sphere he hooked it up to Festus and they began their journey. It was fine for a while till they flew into a thick layer of clouds and Festus turned off and turned ____into____ free fall. __

_ _Once they fell out of the cloud____s____ he could see an island with two figures on it. He was positive that one of them was Calypso but he didn't know who the other could be. He didn't get much time to think about as they scattered from the beach. While they were watching for him fall he noticed he stopped falling so fast ____and started ____ slowing down. Then they hit the beach and he got a face full of rock and darkness.__

While thinking he heard somebody clear somebody clear their throat. When he looked up he saw Calypso smiling at him "Are you going to take me off this island or not Valdez," started Calypso.

"Of course but first who was tha-," noticing where he was going with his question she quickly closed the distance between them and gave him a deep kiss."We'll talk about that later but first lets get out of here," continued Calypso.

Leo agreed and went outside to see what he could do with Festus while Calypso did a last check to see if she had gathered everything or at least thats what Leo thought.

"Ok, Percy you are going to have to get inside of this trunk. I will open this when you can get out, have fun," she finished with a smile. "Bite me," is all Percy said as she closed the trunk and let her invisible servants carry the large oak trunk outside.

She wasn't very surprised to see that the magical raft had grown to accommodate the extra cargo aka two people a large oak trunk and a dragon head. Leo had decided to do an Argo ll two style move as in he took off Festus' head and put it at the head of the ship. She was surprised he had gotten the head to work so they they had some kind of defense if the need arose.

Leo noticed Calypso and after getting everything aboard, he offered her his hand and asked "Shall we milady?" "We shall," is all she said as he led her aboard.

**There is my fix for this chapter, I am sorry I let it happen in the first place. As always enjoy.**


	3. The Quest

When the magical ship finally reached the shores of Camp Half-Blood Leo helped Calypso carry her oak trunk onto the beach and started to take Festus' head off the front of the ship. In a few minutes Leo had gotten the head off and was taking it to the Hephaestus cabin leaving Calypso alone on the beach. She decided it was as good a time as any and opened the trunk revealing a face she hadn't seen before. The person was a guy who looked in his teens with brown hair and a handsome face.

"P-Percy...is that you?" the persons face scrunched in confusion before a paper airplane fell out of nowhere hitting the mystery person in the face. He unraveled the note and started reading it.

_I have decided to give you a new face and a new name to improve your chances on this mission. Your new name is Alec and you are 15 years old. Don't worry you still have the same skills and strength but you will have to be careful when showing your strength as you are 15 to everyone else. Don't mess this up._

_,Kronos_

Percy just handed the note to Calypso and climbed out of the trunk right as Leo came back. "Ok, Calypso are you rea-, wait who are you" he asked looking towards Percy.

"I uh am.." Calypso noticing Percy struggling quickly said "This is Alec he just showed up out of nowhere, we should probably take him to Chiron."

"I guess you're right", Leo replied pulling out his hammer just in case. When they walked into the Big House Chiron was in his wheelchair form in the conference room looking over notes. When he noticed Leo he started to smile till he saw that Leo wasn't alone.

"Leo who are your guest?" questioned Chiron. "This is Alec, he just appeared on the beach when I got back from getting my other guest Calypso." replied Leo who had to hold in a laugh looking at Chirons expression when he introduced Calypso.

"We will speak about Calypso later but first, Alec do you remember how you got here?" "No I was walking down the street when there was a bright flash and I was on the beach. Also is that the Calypso, like in Odysseus?" Asked Percy trying to act surprised.

Chiron believed his fake surprise and started to explain, "Yes, you see all the Greek myths are real including the gods. Since you are here that means you are a Greek demigod and one of your parents is a god." Percy continued his little charade by saying "I didn't know either of my parents. I grew up in an orphanage till I ran away and got teleported here." Chiron believed his story and told Leo to give him a tour of camp while he talked to Calypso alone.

(Line Break)

"And there is the end of Leo's special tour around camp", said Leo stopping in front of the Hermes cabin just as the dinner horn sounded. "Have fun", Leo yelled as he went to be with his cabin. Percy just waited for the Hermes cabin to spill out, and after quickly explaining that he was in their cabin now he set off with them. After they had burned food for the gods with Percy praying to Tyche for luck, Chiron introduced Percy and their special guest Calypso who'd be staying in the Big House. Then he announced that the Hunters were going to come by camp in a few days which meant that they would have a capture the flag match.

After dinner Percy went back to the Hermes Cabin where they showed him the spot on the floor where he would sleep. After everybody had gone to sleep Percy decided it was a good time as any to test out his power over monsters starting with the curfew harpies. He walked outside to see that the harpies had already came to him screeching "Camper out of cabin! Food for harpies!" While they were yelling Percy pulled up his sleeve revealing his brand that was a Greek omega symbol. Right as the harpies saw the brand the flew to the ground and bowed to Percy while talking in unison "What is your command Lord?"

"Go back to normal but be ready to come to me on command when I call for you." Satisfied that the brand had worked Percy went into the forest outside of the camp borders where he gathered four hellhounds and two pit scorpions to add to his now 10 monster 'army'. He then sneaked into the Big House to see Calypso.

"Hello." Percy said startling Calypso who relaxed when she saw who it was. Calypso replied by asking "Why are you up so late..Alec?"

"I was out 'recruiting' and I thought I would come by and visit you", Percy answered. "So what is your first move going to be?" questioned Calypso. Percy paused before replying "I think I'm going to stay at camp and continue to go into the woods at night to gather a small army before going to somehow free Atlas and start taking over the forts for demigods that according to someone in my cabin had started popping up around the place when I was gone." After telling her his plans Percy went back to his cabin and went to sleep where he had a very vivid dream.

_Percy knew immediately where he was. That place was Tartarus and he assumed he was there to talk to Kronos. At the moment he was floating around and his assumptions were proved right when he solidified into a person and was standing in front of Kronos._

"_Hello Jackson. I saw what you told Calypso and I agree seeing that the west is weaker than the eastern coast. I also saw that the brand is working on the monsters. I have arranged to talk to you right now concerning the forts. There will be demigods at every outpost and I am wondering if you are willing to kill your own blood._

_Percy was silent for a while before saying "I will give them a chance to join me and if they say no than I will do what is necessary." Kronos only replied by saying "Good. Also the hunters are coming through camp, try and be discreet with your swordplay and don't use your scythe. That weapon is not to be known about yet._

When Percy woke up he found the Kronos wasn't lying and the Hunters led by Artemis were waltzing into camp like they already owned the place. Percy like many other campers went out to watch them walk past, with the exception of Artemis who was going to the Big House while the others went towards their cabin. Percy holding in his anger verses the goddess went back in his room for only a few minutes before a horn was sounded signifying the capture the flag game was about to start.

It was the main cabins vs. the Hunters. The Athena cabin put Ares and Hermes attacking while the Hephaestus cabin would attack after setting up traps. The Apollo cabin would split with the oldest on defense and youngest on medic duty. Percy was meant to defend the least used part of the creek seeing as he was the new guy.

After Chiron had done the regular rules the horn blew and Percy went to the middle of the creek making sure his powers were allowing him to get wet. He had pants and armor that covered his arms so he could heal with the water without being questioned. The hunter seemed to assume they would put the newbie in the least used place so they sent to people there to have fun with him.

When they showed up, the two hunters were walking like they were going to have an easy job. What they walked to was a fully covered in armor demigod with his sword drawn ready to fight. Thinking she could easily take him on one of the girls stepped up with her two hunting knives and tried to quickly end him by feinting right and slamming her hilt into his helm, instead of the desired effect he read the fake and slammed his hilt into her head knocking her out.

The other girl just sat and watched her sister be easily knocked out by this man. She decided to try a different approach and fire boxing glove arrows at him. He could have dodged the arrows all day but to make him look like he got lucky with the first girl he took a boxing glove to the face knocking him down and out. Of course laying in the water he was awake right as a horn sounded signaling another loss for Camp Half-Blood.

A few months later Percy had an army of 100 assorted monsters at his command when needed and he just needed an excuse to head West. As if the Fates were listening Rachel got green eyes and walked to Percy and started to speak in multiple voices at once.

One son of none must go West

To release the burden of an unlucky guest

The one shall continue his path

To save the world from a most unwanted wrath

May he live or may he die

Only a solo quest will decide where his fate lies

After catching Rachel Percy headed towards the Big House to talk to Chiron.

"What does it mean? There is only one burden in the West and it isn't one to be released." "It seems I'll have to if we are to stop whatever this unwanted wrath is", Percy chimed in.

"Yes, but releasing Atlas is a whole new unwanted wrath be unleashed, even if there is no way around it how do we go about releasing him."

"From what I've heard you usually just wing it", he replied. "Yes but this is a Titan we are talking about, you can't just 'wing' it. I would say that you should leave soon, tomorrow morning preferably." "Ok" is all Percy said as he walked out to pack his things. When he went to sleep he wasn't surprised to see Kronos again.

_It seems even the Fates want to end the gods, and you will start by freeing Atlas and taking one of the smaller forts in the San Francisco area. Its not well connected so you won't have to worry about any extra resistance. Remember what you do in the next few days will make or break our take over._

Percy woke up the next morning ready to usher another Golden Age starting with freeing Atlas.

**I am sorry for the last chapter. I know it made no sense and when I went to fix it, I uh couldn't find the original file so that is why chapter 2 is so confusing. I hope I don't let that happen in this chapter, also thank you whoever pointed out that I did mess up so I could explain myself right now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter. Please tell me if I did anything wrong and I am sorry that the capture the flag fight sucked but I will try to do better with the fighting scenes in the later parts of this story. **


End file.
